


Fall to Ruin

by kanoitrace



Series: How to Corrupt Your Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Coda, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never felt a want for anything until pulling Dean from perdition, but he has since been unable to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> So this started nagging at me, and I had to write it. Not too sure how I feel about it. Some parts I really like, others just feel really awkward to me. Oh well. I tried.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, at all. I am making no profit from this, and this is done purely for entertainment.

Castiel had never wanted before meeting Dean Winchester. Then he raised the man from perdition, and the way the flames licked his being, the way the sulfur had overwhelmed his senses as he pulled the Righteous Man from perdition, had caused him to feel, for the briefest of moments, a want. He had not known what it was at the time, but time with the Winchesters acquainted him with many new sensations and thoughts. Eventually, as he fought for the free will he so desperately craved, he identified it. But he knew not what the wanting was for, and so he continued to focus on the litany of other wants Dean had introduced him to.

Castiel had kissed Meg once before. She said it had left her feeling clean. It had left him feeling dirty, brimstone and smoke and pure, unadulterated temptation on his lips, and he'd wanted more. Had gone in for more. It left him wanting, wanting more than he could ever remember wanting anything. Wanting for what, he still had no clue.

Dean was a demon now, tower over Cas- Cas with his stolen and fading grace, a joke and a husk of the soldier he had once been. And Dean's lips tasted of brimstone and sulfur and all the things that reached inside the angel and made the want, want, wanting oh so painfully present. He clutched at Dean, moaning in a demand for more as the demon pulled away with a smirk, black eyes raking over the angel's debauched face.

"Corruption looks good on you," Dean praised, the smirk looking so good on those gorgeous lips that Cas just wanted back on his. The demon leaned down, touching his lips to the shell of Castiel's ear, drawing his tongue across it before whispering, "Someone should have ruined you long ago."

And then his lips were back on Cas's, all tongue and teeth and dominance, and the angel reveled in the corruption, even as he could feel the vestiges of grace recoiling against the absolute want for sin.


End file.
